


当爱终将逝去

by AphasiaHeart



Series: 谁愿永生不灭 [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major game spoilers, Sad Johnny, Unresolved Romantic Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphasiaHeart/pseuds/AphasiaHeart
Summary: Johnny试图处理V的决定所带来的后果。可以读作'Together Forever'（永不分离）的续集，也可以独立阅读。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Series: 谁愿永生不灭 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124369
Kudos: 5





	当爱终将逝去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Love Must Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145328) by [Ithiel_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon). 



Johnny躺在汽车旅馆的破旧床垫上盯着天花板，这几个月以来他一直蹲在这个地方。他的眼睛紧盯着天花板上旋转的吊扇，它不停歇地转啊转着。他试图不去思考，试图忽略胸口持续传来的疼痛和喉咙里的肿块，试图习惯自己脑海中的寂静沉默。

事情不应该是这样的结局。

如果说他从来没有想要过这样的结果，那他就是在撒谎。当他第一次 "醒 "过来，意识到自己只是个被塞进别人脑子里的概念时；当他意识到自己已经死了50多年，做的一切都没能带来改变，自己的牺牲毫无意义时……他处理得不是很好。但操他妈的，谁又能处理好呢？

在一开始，这是他所能期望的结果中最好的那种。他自己的身体估计早就腐烂得再也没办法找回来了。但至少在V的身体里, 他还活着。他可以继续他未竟的事业，有第二次机会把战争带给荒坂。但那都是以前的念头了，在他当了几个星期V不情愿的乘客之前；在他们设法把抛开分歧找到共同点，学会一起工作之前；在他终于认识、了解V这个人之前。这个愚蠢，高尚，自我牺牲的混蛋……

“操,” Johnny对着空荡寂静的房间低声说，他的手紧紧地握成了拳头，以防它不自觉地飘向另一只手臂上的文身。这个举动是V在某个时刻养成的近乎神经质的抽搐，而Johnny显然也连同这个男人的面容一同将其继承了下来。

“该死的，V。”

人真是挺不可思议的，竟然可以同时对一个人爱恨交织。也许这就是Johnny很多前任对他的感受。他恨V这样对他，恨他离开了他，恨他做出的牺牲……操……到底谁会做出那样的决定？V是他妈的圣人还是什么？而且还是为了像Johnny这样的人……

Johnny深知那不是一个容易的决定。虽然那时他和V的思想可能已经分开了，但他对V的了解已经足以让他知道，这个男人到最后仅仅是在勉强支撑。在Alt 向V解释了那些选择后，他能从那个男人的声音中听出犹豫不决的恐惧。他们痛苦地意识到，在经历了这么多之后，在做出了这么多牺牲，克服了这么多困难才终于走到这一步之后……造成的伤害已经无法挽救了。V的身体已经不再属于他自己了，哪怕Johnny离开，V还是会被判处死刑。六个月……也许长一点，也许短一些。虽然比那个开始了整个混乱的头部中弹所留下的几周时间要长，但仍旧……

仅仅六个月。那就是决定性的因素吗？只是简单的数学？只是因为V在这具身体里只能存活半年，但Johnny可以活上好多年，好几十年，甚至更久。真的就那么简单吗？Johnny不确定这有没有让情况变得更好。

但Johnny不认为这就是原因，或者至少不是唯一的原因。

当Johnny告诉Rogue发生了什么事时，她对他十分愤怒，这是可以理解的。他不确定自己期待的是什么。但在她留给他的信息中，透露出来厌恶是显而易见的。她指责他操纵V做出了这个决定。这个指控太伤人了，但他却懒得为自己解释或是辩护。他没有告诉她，他曾试图让V改变主意，他曾多次竭力阻止V，他几乎是在乞求……乞求V不要迈出那一步。而Johnny Silverhand上一次为任何事乞求别人是什么时候？

不知怎的，让她认为他还是过去那个自私的混蛋更容易些。让她觉得他是个怪物。让他去惩罚自己……为他竟允许了这一切的发生。不过即使他尝试去解释，她也不会相信他，但他又怎么能够责怪她呢？即使是他最亲密的朋友也会第一个站出来指认他是个混蛋。Johnny从来都不是那种会为了别人而牺牲自己的人，即使是对他真正关心的人也不例外。不是为了Rogue，甚至没有为了Alt。但为了V……令他自己惊讶的是，他当时已经准备好了。

又或者，也许他是在自欺欺人？也许她是对的？他并没有有意识地让这一切发生，但潜意识里呢？如他影响到了V呢？V改变了Johnny，这是毫无疑问的。但他也改变了V。这种变化开始的时候是缓慢的，几乎无法察觉。V的声音上有了些微的变化，他握着自己最爱的手枪时的姿势也有了些许调整。而当V买了一副极为类似Johnny以前经常戴的那种飞行员眼镜时，这个迹象终于变得明白无误，无法忽视。当Rogue把那件该死的夹克送给V时，Johnny一开始还开他玩笑，但当V开始该死的一直穿着那个夹克不脱时，Johnny感到了有些反胃。

操，Rouge察觉到了，也许她是对的。

愤怒泪水灼烧着他的眼睛，但他不肯任其滑落。

他应该做得更多。他不应该让事情发展到如此地步。他本应该催促V加快行动,找寻解决这个烂摊子的方法。V太常为周围发生的事而分心了。在他应该帮助自己的时候却跑去浪费时间帮助别人。该死的佣兵有颗金子般的心……有时Johnny会因为V浪费了时间而斥责他，但话说回来......他同时也顺水推舟了。起初只是因为在无聊的时候一个特别有趣的工作出现了，但后来他竟然开始让V帮他处理自己的事情……

比如带Rogue去赴那场迟来的约会，或是让乐队重聚在一起做最后一场演出……

愚蠢。自私。

V实在是有些过于乐于助人了。他总是愿意帮助那些他关心的人。而他自己的时间就像沙漏里的沙子一样，一天天流逝地越来越快，但这对V来说却仿佛一点也不重要似的。

"为什么？"Johnny对着空荡荡的房间悄声说。他仍然感觉到别扭，脑海中回荡的是自己的声音，脱口而出响起的却是V的声音。这种感觉可能永远不会消失。

你知道为什么……

Johnny眨了眨眼，抵抗不住的泪水终于从他的脸颊滑落。他抓住自己的手腕，指甲深深地挖进皮肤，用力得几乎流血，仿佛他的一部分想要把这块皮肤连带着文身从他的手臂上撕扯下来。

愚蠢的东西，他就不应该去文它，也许如果他没有……

但Johnny清楚可能不会有什么不同。V有时候是有点笨，但他也不全然是个白痴。Johnny也不是。他们对彼此的意义远远超越了朋友的范畴，超越了兄弟，超越了恋人……

本该是他为了V而死。但V却给了他第二次活下去的机会。这是一份Johnny不敢浪费的礼物。他永远做不到像V那样勇敢善良，但是……他至少可以试着做最好的自己。让自己至少能对得起V的牺牲……

"行了，是时候停止闷闷不乐，开始生活了。"当Johnny大声说出这句话的时候，他几乎可以想象这是V在叫他行动起来。这就足以让他从床上挪到汽车旅馆的廉价终端。一张远离夜之城的车票，那将是一个不错的开始。一个全新的开始。

_我不后悔，Johnny。一秒钟都不，现在开始为了我们两个生活下去，好吗？_

也许他脑海中响起的声音是那个为他放弃了一切的男人的回声。又也许这只是他自己的声音在告诉他他想听到的东西。但无论如何，这是个好建议。


End file.
